Frente a frente
by ArenaWhite
Summary: Un acto de buena voluntad. O eso era antes de llevarlo a la práctica. Ahora no sólo le parecía equivocado sino también potencialmente peligroso; pues la promesa de que la chica estaría más segura con él allí, se desvanecía en el indecoroso calor que de a poco se iba apoderando de su cuerpo…One-shot. Parejas: Katou/Kishimoto.


**DISCLAIMER:**

GANTZ ES DE OKU HIROYA.

ESTA ES UNA OBRA DERIVADA NO LUCRATIVA PARA DIVERSIÓN DE LA AUTORA Y SUS LECTORES.

* * *

**Frente a Frente**

El piso de madera bajo sus pies, parecía menos sólido a cada pequeño temblor que recorría su espalda.

Estremecimientos.

Serían sólo unos pocos minutos más de espera para que todo terminara, sin embargo su propia voluntad se hallaba temblando mucho más temprano de lo previsto.

Un favor, un acto altruista y desinteresado. Aquello era lo que lo había puesto en tal difícil situación.

Un acto de buena voluntad.

O eso era antes de llevarlo a la práctica.

Ahora no sólo le parecía equivocado sino también potencialmente peligroso; pues la promesa de que la chica estaría más segura con él allí, se desvanecía en el indecoroso calor que de a poco se iba apoderando de su cuerpo…

Apretando sus puños con fuerza y estirando hacia abajo sus brazos de manera casi militar, forzó a su nuca a mantenerse mortalmente quieta.

De inmediato una molesta vocecita le recriminó esta acción, muy en el fondo de su mente:

_¿Qué daño harías con mirar?  
_

Posiblemente no mucho, pero era más o menos lo que otros hubieran hecho en su lugar. Era fallar a su sentido de lo que era correcto y lo que no.

Era, viérase por donde se viera, faltar a la confianza de la chica. Además, mirar podía fácilmente iniciar una reacción en cadena a gran escala.

De inmediato tuvo una visión del futuro en la que tomaba la opción más descartada en su cabeza; por la que luego su avergonzado yo se disculpaba. Y la chica, contrario a todas las cosas que dictaba el sentido común; lejos de estar de molesta, lo envolvía en un beso tan apasionado como irreal que gradualmente se les iba de las manos...

_¡Basta!—_reprendió a su imaginación._  
_

_Sólo será un rato más..._

De todos modos, el perderse en aquellos puntos muertos de su moralidad, le iba gastando el tiempo de tortura, así que Masaru Katou no dudó en darle la bienvenida al conflicto mental.

_Relájate. Sólo sigue pensando._

Kei Kishimoto ahora debía de estar completamente desnuda a sus espaldas.

O eso imaginó cuando el frufrú de la tela rozando el piso le propinó otro temblor mucho más notorio que el anterior.

Estática.

Calor.

Para su disgusto —¿o sería para su gusto?— Masaru Katou estaba demasiado consciente de su cuerpo. Las sensaciones que iban y venían no le pasaban desapercibidas, sino más bien le incitaban un estado adrenalínico en el que todas su terminales nerviosas parecían exageradamente despiertas.

Especialmente allí donde su cuerpo era más sensitivo...

Fuera de aquel pasillo, podía escuchar levemente el ruido que producían los invitados de la habitación principal. Gente tan confundida como ellos mismos lo estuvieron una vez.

_Gente que ha muerto_

Al fin su cuerpo obtuvo un escalofrío que nada tenía que ver con lo erótico que le resultaba tener a una hermosa y joven mujer de cuerpo voluptuoso enfundándose un ajustado traje negro tras de su espalda.

_Muerte_

Masaru Katou revivió la consternación con la que había arribado al lugar. Debía sobrevivir. Tenía que regresar al lado de Ayumu, su pequeño hermano. Era su responsabilidad.

De repente todo el calor que su joven cuerpo había experimentado se esfumó tan presto como había llegado.

_Kei-chan_

_Si fuera la mitad de valiente que Kei-chan, si tuviera un poco de su fuerza; podríamos volver. Volveríamos todos juntos._

Kei.

Kei kurono. Su amigo de la infancia. No, más que eso; su gran héroe de la infancia.

Cuántas cosas de su vida Masaru desearía poder cambiar. Cómo le gustaría ser diferente. Parecerse más a él. Ser como un héroe.

_Ridículo_

Porque sabe que tan solo es un muchacho ordinario; poco menos que normal.

_Gracioso_

Minutos antes, el leve flirteo entre Kishimoto y él había servido para sacarlo de la estricta seriedad a la que constantemente se sometía. Un minúsculo estado de felicidad y seguridad de la que no había sido cercano desde que sus padres partieron. Una clase de afecto que no había experimentando. Un roce distinto...

_Tonto_

Ahora le ocasionaba risa. Claro, él siempre así; intentando parecer fuerte, obligándose a lo correcto; luchando contra algo tan sencillo y natural como un instinto.

Haber meditado aquellos pensamientos le hizo sentirse más indulgente consigo mismo. No lo suficiente como para dar media vuelta y satisfacer sus deseos con ella. Únicamente lo suficiente como para disfrutar aquello que Kishimoto le ocasionaba. Porque de todos modos no se había percatado que era ajeno a ese sentimiento.

No a la excitación, sino al deseo de protegerla. Aún de sí mismo.

De pronto ya no se sentía avergonzado. Al menos se daba un poco de crédito.

Sí, aún tenía ese estúpido cosquilleo en el bajo vientre.

Y todavía pensamientos mezquinos punzaban en su cabeza tanto como allí abajo en particular.

Pero triunfalmente aún estaba de espaldas.

No del todo convencido de su argumento pero sin duda comprometido hasta el final con él.

Y sí, la chica le atrae. Le atrae muchísimo, para ser sinceros.

Pero allí está él, todavía de pie. Haciéndolo lo mejor que puede.

Teniendo fe en sí mismo, algo que no le pasaba hacía tanto tiempo.

Confiando verdaderamente en que se verían de nuevo en aquella habitación. Y que, quizás en otra ocasión, volvería a tener una oportunidad como esta.

Tal vez mucho mejor:

Frente a frente.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores, aquí finaliza este One-shot. Me estaba rondando la cabeza escribir algo así, especialmente por que ayer miraba el anime de Gantz. Por si no lo notaron este One-shot está ambientado precisamente en esa escena del anime previa a la misión del templo en la que Masaru se ofrece a cuidar de Kishimoto mientras ella se cambia al siempre sensual traje de GANTZ. Ya saben que a Kei siempre la quieren violar...más en el anime que en el manga pero de igual XD. También me rondaba la cabeza algo de Kurono y Tae pero pues como que se me estructuró primero esta y bueno, ahí salió.

¿Reviews?

Los espero, no olviden sugerirme pairings.

*** B Y E ****


End file.
